Character Ranking
Character Rankings are how fighters stack up in statistics. These give a great description for how a character would act in battle, and what their strengths & weaknesses would be in conjunction with their Movesets. Rank Explanations Base Stats * Weight: Weight is the calculation of how much knockback a fighter resists from attacks. While Lighter fighters are easier to punish with a heavy blow, Heavier fighters are easier to combo. * Walking Speed: Walking Speed determines how fast or slow a character moves during their walking animation. This gives characters some ground mobility, but not too much. * Dashing Speed: Dashing Speed determines how fast or slow a character moves during their running/dashing animation. Like walking speed, this stat does well in giving characters their mobility on the ground, as Dashes are seen as being more useful. * Air Speed: Air Speed determines how fast characters move in the air. This adds a new category in air mobility that some characters that may lack land mobility can utilize. * Falling Speed: Falling Speed determines how a character deals with falling in midair. Falling speed can play a major role in how well a character can recover. Unlike the other base stats, lower falling speed is normally a good thing. * Jump 1: Jump 1 is how high a character can jump with their standard jump. * Jump 2: Jump 2 is how high a character can jump with their second / double jump. Status Stats *'Classic Rank': Classic Rank determines when during Classic Mode a character will appear. Characters in Classic Rank''' appear earlier, while Classic Rank characters appear later. *'''General Playstyles: General Playstyles are the basic methods a fighter would be best suited for, depending on their moveset & stats. These are categorized as: **'All-Around': All-Rounders have a variety of moves or abilities to fit multiple gameplans without any particular stance. **' ': Offenders like fighting upfront, dealing functionally basic blows towards their opponent. **' ': Defenders like to utilize spacing techniques to attack their opponent at a safe distance. **' ': Powerhouses like handling hard-to-manage techniques to deliver very harmful attacks. **' ': Campers like to use complex set-ups and tactics to handicap their opponent's approach. **' ': A character that was make to suck. Usually seen as outdated and extremely difficult to make distinct and fitting. Non-Competitive Stats These stats are typically used to determine the effects of certain moves. Character that make use of these stats have moves that work differently on characters depending on the stat. Since they're not connected to actual competitive balance, they're generally seen as a poor system competitively unless the differences are relatively minor. *'Horniness': Horniness is how aroused a fighter gets from particular attacks. Panty, Scanty & Kneesocks, Haruhi, Captain N, asdfguy, Tito Dick, Starbomb Link, Smol Nozomi, and Toon Reitanna make use of horniness. *'Weird': Weirdness relates to how well a fighter can tolerate something strange. Haruhi, Aya Drevis, and Weird Al make use of Weirdness. *'Ego': Ego is how highly a character thinks of themselves. J. Jonah Jameson and Mr. Krabs make high use of this stat, and it's also a factor used in calculating Carlos Trejo's Hate List. *'Manliness': Manliness determines how physically strong a character is. Karkat Vantas makes use of Manliness. *'IQ': IQ is how knowledgeable a character acts. John Di Micco (with assistance from Yzma or Reddy), Best Waluigi, Karkat Vantas, and assist trophy Hans Moleman make use of IQ. *'Darkness': Darkness is the measure of how dark-hearted a fighter is. Markiplier, Karkat Vantas, and ZALGO make use of Darkness. Lawl Specific Stats These stats only appear in one Lawl and aren't utilized by others. All of them share properties with non-competitive stats. *'Nationality': Nationality is where the character hails from. John Di Micco makes use of Italian Nationalities besides John players. *'Social Class': Social Class is where the character falls within the social ladder. Mr. Krabs makes use of Social Class. *'Source': Source determines if the source where the character comes from is good or bad. The Academy Award item makes use of Source. Character Rankings Note: These lists gets updated when new characters are added. Some stats may be subjective. OG Lawl NewRank22!.jpg| NewRank2!.jpg| = Lawl Nova Rankings_28b.png|Character Stats as of Crack Figure (Note: The picture presentation has been abandoned in favor of updating on the easier-to-add-onto Google Sheet.) Lawl What-If EdStats.png| EddStats.png EddyStats.png RolfStats.png GIRStats.png BloodyGIRStats.png Rick&MortyStats.png TitoDickStats.png StarbombLinkStats.png CaddicarusStats.png ActualSlothStats.png InoriAizawaStats.png KaminashiNozomiStats.png SmolNozomiStats.png YeetSayoriStats.png BradStats.png LarryTheCucumberStats.png Category:Special Category:Lists